


May I Have This Dance?

by WorldofImagination18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofImagination18/pseuds/WorldofImagination18
Summary: While everyone else is looking forward to the Yule Ball; for Fred Weasley it presents a problem. A ball means dancing. And dancing isn't his strongest area. The solution? Ask the girl he is head over heels for to teach him. Little does Fred know a simple favour and a dance lesson or two, will turn into something so much more.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	May I Have This Dance?

_The music washed over her and the medley of laughing and chatter from the others on the dance floor might as well have not existed. She wriggled her toes to try and get some feeling back into them. Her feet were killing her in these shoes. A few loose curls fell over her face and she lifted a hand to wipe away the oncoming tears._

* * *

_December 1994_

“Put your hand there Mr Weasley.”

_“Where!”_

Fred sniggered at the look of horror on his younger brothers’ face. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow before taking Rons’ hand and planting it on her waist. A few stifled giggles filtered through the crowd of Gryffindor students. Fred caught Rons’ eye and gave him a thumbs-up.

“Look at him,” George pretended to wipe away a tear. “One minute he’s keeping us awake all night with his crying and the next, he’s sharing a waltz with McGonagall.”

Fred nodded. “They grow up so fast don’t they?”

Professor McGonagall barked several instructions as Ron stumbled. Fred had to stuff his fist into his mouth to muffle his laughter. He had expected these dancing lessons to be amusing. But the sight of Ron being half dragged around the room by their Transfiguration professor was something he hadn’t realised he needed to see.

“You’re never going to let him forget this are you?”

Fred glanced over at Harry who seemed to be having equal difficulty in holding back the laughter. He shared a look with George and they both shook their heads.

“Never.”

The music came to and end and Fred couldn’t help but grin as Ron almost ran back to his seat next to Harry and Hermione. Fred bit his lip as his eyes landed on the younger girl. Although these dance classes were compulsory, he knew she didn’t need to be there. He was never going to tell anyone; but he’d seen her trying to show both Ron and Harry some basic steps in one of the corridors a few days ago. Fred wasn’t sure why he had been surprised at how good she was. Hermione was brilliant at pretty much anything she did. He had just never had her down as a dancer. Not that he was ever going to tell her he had been watching. Because then she’d ask him why and he wasn’t really sure he was ready to give that answer.

“Now then,” Professor McGonagall clapped her hands. “Let’s have…. Miss Granger and Mr Potter. You try it.”

Harry and Hermione seemed to share the awkwardness as they got into hold. Fred’s smirk lasted for a few seconds before he realised McGonagall was staring at him.

“Mr Weasley. Since you find this so entertaining, perhaps you would come up as well and show us how it’s done?”

“Um…no I’m…I’m good thanks,” Fred sat back in the hope his expression was breezy enough to hide the nerves. Whilst he usually didn’t mind playing the fool for others; he knew in those situations they were laughing with him and not at him. This would be entirely different. The Professor smiled.

“I don’t recall it being a request.”

“Oh…. right.” Not missing the smug smile on Ron’s face; Fred got to his feet and shuffled towards McGonagall. She glanced around for a suitable partner. Fred knew his face was probably whiter than the snow outside. If he was going to make a fool of himself, he wasn’t going to make some poor girl look a fool as well. He cleared his throat and spun round to face George. With a wink he gave a low bow.

“May I have this dance?” He fixed his eyes on his twin; hoping George understood. His brother narrowed his eyes for a fraction of a second before understanding dawned. He jumped to his feet and placed on hand on his chest.

“Why!” He jumped down beside Fred and bowed back. A ripple of laughter flew through the room.

“I thought you would never ask!”

“Very well,” McGonagall peered over her glasses as they got into hold. Fred grinned back and – although she hid it well – he could see a flicker of a smile on her face. She cleared her throat and waved her wand at the gramophone.

“Begin.”

Music filled the room and out of the corner of his eye, Fred could see both Harry and Hermione moving awkwardly around the room. Hermione was muttering the steps to Harry and he couldn’t help but smile. His own feet stumbled slightly but at least George was having similar issues.

“So then,” his twin muttered, “any reason you’re dancing with me and not an actual girl?”

“Didn’t want you feeling side-lined.” Fred replied. A smile set on his face. George raised an eyebrow and he knew his twin wasn’t buying it.

“As you can tell,” he whispered, “I’m not exactly a great dancer. I don’t mind making people laugh. Just…. not like this.”

“And I’m guessing not in front of her.” George nodded his head in Hermione’s direction. Fred gave a small nod.

“I…. I was going to ask her. But I saw her teaching Harry and Ron some dance moves and she’s good. Very good.”

“So, get her to teach you?”

“Yes, because that would go down well,” Fred hissed. “I can see it now. “Hey Hermione. Will you go to the ball with me, but you need to teach me how to dance first?””

George shrugged. “Heard worse.”

“True. I mean you practically yelled at Angelina when asking her.”

The music slowed and so did they. Once the music finally stopped Fred was aware that all four of them were quick to retake their seats. As McGonagall began dragging more students onto the floor; he let his gaze rest on Hermione. George’s suggestion running around in his head. He would be the first to acknowledge that his twin had had worse ideas. And he didn’t have to ask her out straightaway. Just get some lessons from her. Afterall it would be a good excuse for them to spend time together. He hadn’t exactly seen much of her since the incident with Malfoy and her teeth.

He got to his feet and eased past the few students between him and Hermione. Thankfully Ron and Harry were busy chatting with Neville about something. He sat astride the spare space at the end of the bench.

“Hey,” he smiled, “Nice moves there.”

Hermione smiled weakly. “You weren’t too bad yourself.”

“As much as I appreciate the flattery, we both know you are being kind.” He took a deep breath.

“Which is actually why I’m here. I…um…. I was wondering if…you would teach me?”

“To dance?” Her eyes narrowed in confusion and Fred nodded.

“Because let’s face it, I can’t. Or at least, I’m not very good at it. And if I have to go and dance at this ball, I’d rather not make an idiot of myself in front of the entire school.”

“I…” Hermione paused, “is this you setting up some kind of prank?”

“No. No honestly it’s not. I want to be able to do this and I don’t really know who else I would ask. So…will you?”

Hermione peered at him closely for a few minutes before nodding. Fred’s face split into a grin.

“Seriously?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Yes! It’ll have to be in the evenings given we both have classes during most of the day.”

Fred nodded. “We could practise in the astronomy tower. Plenty of space and no one really goes there. What about starting tonight?”

Hermione nodded. A smile passed over her face and Fred had to fight the temptation to pull her into a hug.

“Thanks. You are amazing, did you know that?”

She rolled her eyes again. But this time Fred could have sworn there was a faint blush in her cheeks.

* * *

When Fred reached the Astronomy tower it was empty. He glanced at his watch. Only a couple of minutes late. He’d always assumed Hermione to be the sort to be early for everything she did. Unless she’d gotten caught up in her studying and lost track of time. He’d been walking past the library on his way here. He could always go and check.

“Hi.”

Fred spun round at the small squeak. Hermione stood in the doorway. Fred forced himself to smile.

“Hello. I wasn’t sure…you weren’t here so…” he gestured to the empty room with a vague wave of his arm. Hermione nodded.

“I…” her cheeks flushed slightly. “I wasn’t sure if you’d been serious or not. So, I thought I should maybe arrive a little later just to see if you’d turn up.”

A brief flare of annoyance rose up in Fred before he pushed it back down. Him and George were always making stupid jokes and pranks. And for someone like Hermione who’d no doubt been the butt of many jokes in her life; being cautious around any invitation like this was probably instinct by now.

“Well,” he hoped he sounded more confident than he felt, “here I am. So…how do you want to do this?”

Hermione turned and picked something from behind her. When she turned back round again, Fred realised it was the small gramophone from the common room.

“No one will miss it for an hour or so. And I have a couple of records so I thought we could just try some basics?”

Fred nodded. He could now see several cardboard sleeves poking out from her bag. Hermione sat the gramophone down and picked up one of the records. Fred glanced at the image of a young man with his dark hair swept back in a quiff. Hermione smiled.

“Thought it was time you were introduced to some muggle music.”

Fred said nothing as she set the record on the gramophone. Silence fell for a few seconds before a deep and rich voice filtered out from the gramophone.

_“Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you”_

Hermione took his arms and held them up.

“Put that one there,” she murmured, “and then hold mine…that’s it.”

Fred gulped as he realised Hermione’s face was inches away from his. One hand was resting on her back whilst his other held hers. Whilst he’d know he would have to hold her; Fred hadn’t expected to be so…unsure about it.

“Fred?”

“Um…yeah.” He nodded quickly. “Are you okay with me…holding you?”

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “If you want to learn how to dance you need to be holding the person you’re dancing with.”

“No, I know. Just want you to be comfortable.”

Hermione smiled. “You ready?”

With a confidence he wasn’t sure he would keep, Fred nodded.

* * *

“You know,” Hermione said, “you’re not as bad as you think you are.”

They’d spent half an hour waltzing around the floor of the astronomy tower and already Fred was feeling the ache in his body. Quidditch training kept him fairly fit; but this was on a whole new level. As expected, Hermione had gone into full teaching mode the moment he had turned up. Not that Fred minded. If it meant he was able to get through a dance or two without stepping on someone’s feet, then then he’d take the lectures.

“You’re much better than Ron.”

Fred couldn’t help but smile down at her. “I’m not sure that’s much of a consolation.”

“Well you know what I mean. I thought you’d be tripping over me every five seconds. But you’re not that bad.”

Fred jutted his chin out. “I guess it is true…we Weasley twins really are talented at everything.”

Hermione broke out of hold and gave him a playful shove.

“Of course, anyone can look good when dancing to that song. Not sure Elvis Presley expected Frederick Weasley was going to be using him to learn to waltz.

Fred grinned down at her. “Admit it Granger. You think I’m a good dancer.”

Hermione simply shrugged. She wriggled her toes and Fred bit his lip. Given their height difference she’d had to stand on her toes for the majority of their lesson. His own feet hurt so Merlin knew how hers were.

“Did you want to stop for a bit?”

“Tired already Fred?”

He shook his head. “Figured your toes might want a rest.”

Hermione gave a small nod and moved towards a small corner of the room. She sunk down onto the floor and slipped her shoes off. Fred watched as she stretched her toes out and gave them a small massage. Hermione glanced at him.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Fred sat down cross-legged in front of her. Hermione stretched her legs out.

“Why did you want me to teach you to dance? I know you said you weren’t very good, but I didn’t think this would be something you were bothered about?”

Fred toyed with the laces on his shoe. “I just didn’t want to end up dancing and make myself look like an idiot.”

“But you and George do that anyway.”

Fred shot her and look, and Hermione’s eyes widened as she realised what she had said.

“I didn’t….no that’s not what I meant!”

Fred laughed at the blush covering her face. “I know. You meant that because we play pranks and make people laugh, why should I care what people think?”

Hermione nodded and Fred moved his gaze back to the floor.

“When we do our pranks…. we do it so people laugh at what we are doing. We know they’ll find it humorous to see something happen to a teacher or another student. We know they aren’t laughing at us. We make the joke. I just thought…. if I had to dance at the ball then _I _would become the joke.”__

There was silence followed by a shuffling sound. When he looked up, Fred could see Hermione sitting in front of him. Their knees brushing against each other’s. Hermione took his hands.

“You could never be a joke Fred,” she whispered, “never.”

There was such a sincerity in her voice, that before he realised what he was doing, Fred gently stroked her hand with his thumb. He should just ask her now and get it over with.

“Would you…” his body sagged, and he gently withdrew his hands.

“Would you mind if we went through the steps one more time?”

Hermione nodded and reached for her shoes. Getting to his feet, Fred shoved his hands in his pockets. He knew what George would say if he was here. Merlin’s beard he was already saying it to himself! But he knew if he asked Hermione to the ball then there was a chance, she would say no. And Fred wasn’t sure what he would do if that happened.

* * *

“Your brother is a complete git!”

Fred glanced up at the outburst. Hermione stood in the doorway, thunder raging in her eyes.

“A complete and utter git!”

“Um…” Fred shut the book in his hands. Recently his dance lessons had become joint study sessions with the odd bit of dance practice thrown in. He wasn’t complaining. Any chance to spend time with Hermione was fine by him. She dropped her bag on the floor and dropped down beside him with a huff.

“He decided to ask me to the Yule ball.”

Fred held his breath. He’d made the mistake of letting George know he hadn’t yet asked Hermione to the ball. His twin had told him to ‘get a move on before some other idiot asks her’ and now Fred was wishing he’d taken George’s advice a lot earlier. Hermione glanced at him.

“He just sat there and went “Hermione. You’re a girl, aren’t you?” I mean…honestly!”

Fred had a feeling he knew where this would be heading. Hermione shook her head.

“What made him think that was a way to ask someone to a ball. And then he says that it’s fine for guys to go alone but not girls. The nerve! He’s-”

“A git.” Fred finished for her. Hermione caught his eye and a smile flickered on her face. Fred inched closer and put an arm around her. She paused for a second before settling against him.

“Ron is many things. Many good things,” Fred pushed his book to one side.

“But he can be, above anything else, a complete idiot. I’m sorry.”

She shook her head, her hair tickling Fred’s face.

“It’s not your fault. As you can imagine I said no.”

“I did have a vague guess at what your response might have been.”

Hermione sighed and Fred ever so gently tightened his hold. He could ask her now. Ask her properly. Make her realise not all of the Weasley men were like his younger brother.

“Hermione-”

“And then of course you have Malfoy and his lot giggling and smirking.” Hermione toyed with the ends of her skirt.

“I know Ron didn’t mean for them to overhear. But that last thing I need is having Malfoy make stupid jokes about this. Especially after…” she trailed off and made a vague gesture at her teeth. Fred narrowed his eyes. Him and George were still finalising a revenge prank on Malfoy that he hoped to put into action after Christmas. Hermione shrugged.

“I know he did me a favour in some ways but-”

“What do you mean?” Fred glanced down at her. Hermione gestured again at her teeth.

“Him cursing them to grow so big gave me the perfect excuse to get Madam Pomfrey to shrink them even more so. Much better than those braces mum and dad were going to make me wear.”

“But…Hermione there was nothing wrong with your teeth.”

“Well they were a bit on the bigger side.” She untucked herself from his body and got to her feet.

“And now they’re fixed.”

“They didn’t need fixing in the first place.” Fred got to his feet.

“Fred they’re just teeth.” Hermione said quietly. Fred shook his head.

“That’s not the point. Hermione your teeth were perfect. Blimey, _everything_ about you is perfect _ _.”__

Her mouth dropped slightly, and, in the silence, Fred realised what he had just said. He glanced down at his feet before forcing his head back up. He’d started so he might as well finish.

“Hermione…. I…. okay so that perhaps wasn’t the best start but….um…. I really like you and I was wondering if you would go to the Yule ball with me?”

The words tumbled out in a rush. Hermione blinked at him and her mouth dropped further. Fred shot her a half desperate smile.

“I know how this sounds. Especially after Ron practically ambushed you earlier. But…I really like you and I only asked you to teach me to dance because I wanted to go with you to the ball, but I didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of you. Even though that’s probably exactly what I’m doing right now.”

Hermione shook her head. “Fred you don’t look like an idiot.”

“So….” His voice came out in a squeak. “Will you?”

Her head shook slightly. “Someone asked me a couple of days ago and I said yes.”

“Oh.”

“I didn’t…. I mean I didn’t think anyone else was going to ask and….”

Fred gave a small nod. “Who is it?”

“Don’t tell Ron; but it’s Viktor Krum.”

Another sucker punch. There was no way he could compete with Viktor Krum. The other boys at Hogwarts maybe. But not him. Fred gave yet another nod.

“I didn’t think you liked him.”

Hermione tugged her jumper sleeves over her hands. “I don’t. Not like that. Plus, he already has someone back in Bulgaria, I think. But he said he was under a lot of pressure to go with someone so I said I would.”

“So…. it’s not a romantic thing then? It’s not a date?”

Hermione laughed nervously. “Not a chance. He’s not my type. But no one else had asked and despite what I said to Ron, I knew what people would say if I did go alone. This seemed the best way around it.”

She paused before shuffling towards him.

“Fred…. if he hadn’t asked me, I would have said yes. I’d…. I’d rather be going with you.”

Fred was aware he couldn’t quite meet her eyes. “As a friend or…something more.”

A small smile appeared on her face. “Definitely something more.”

The weight pushing down on his stomach seemed to vanish as he moved closer. One hand gently tugged at hers. His fingers toying with her own.

“So, I know we can’t go together,” he gently pulled her towards him, “but will I be able to share a dance or two with you?”

Hermione’s fingers curled around his own. “Of course, you can. I want to make sure my hard work hasn’t gone to waste.”

* * *

_“Just because it’s taken you three years doesn’t mean other people haven’t noticed I’m a girl!”_

Fred sighed as Ron turned and stormed away from Hermione. Whilst he did joke about Ron; he was starting to wonder if his brother really was an idiot. He’d seen the look on Ron’s face when Hermione walked in with Viktor. He would be lying if he said his own stomach had clenched slightly at the sight. But then Hermione’s smile had brightened when she spotted him and the feeling eased. He knew he’d been grinning like a lovesick puppy at her all night. But in his defence, she really was beautiful. He’d been aware of his jaw hanging open when he’d first seen her. The loose curls trailing on her bare shoulders and her pink gown hugging her body. Fred had always considered her beautiful. But now everyone else got to see so as well.

Except now this vision of beauty was sitting on the stone steps pulling her shoes off whilst her body shook with each sob. Fred pushed through the slightly thinning crowds and knelt down in front of her.

“You can say it,” he said softly. “My brother is a git.”

Hermione forced a smile onto her face. “He is. Would it have killed him to at least pretend to be happy for me? He’s supposed to be my friend.”

Her voice broke and more tears fell. In one movement Fred sat beside her and pulled her into his arms.

“He is. Think of everything you’ve been through. Ron’s been right beside you every time.”

“So why is tonight any different? Why is he being such a selfish arse tonight?”

Fred sighed. “Because he’s finally realising that you are an amazing, talented and very beautiful girl and that every other guy in this rooms knows it. He’s used to it being just him. Now he feels like he has to compete with everyone else.”

Fred tucked a wayward curl behind her ear. “That doesn’t excuse his behaviour by any means. Trust me when I say me, and George will be having words with him. And if mum hears then all hell will break loose.”

Hermione laughed and she wiped at her eyes.

“We never got to have our dance, did we?”

“The night is still young,” Fred held her hand tightly. Whether it was the right time or not he wanted to kiss her so badly. But if Ron found out then Hermione would be on the receiving end of more grief. He wasn’t going to put her in that position.

“I’m not really in the mood for it anymore,” Hermione curled up against him. “I know it sounds stupid but the fun’s gone from it all.”

Fred could happily find Ron and punch him. He’d been waiting for his chance to dance with Hermione all night. To hold her in his arms and be in their own little world. But his brothers’ pride and jealously had stopped that.

Fred glanced down at Hermione as an idea began to form in his mind. Maybe Ron hadn’t quite ruined things after all.

“Come on.” He reached over and grabbed her shoes. “Got an idea.”

“Fred,” Hermione got to her feet, “I know I said I’d dance with you, but I just want to go to bed and cry.”

Not on his watch.

“Come on.” Fred took her hand and began leading her up the steps. “Trust me.”

* * *

Halfway on the journey through Hogwarts, Fred had realised Hermione was lagging behind. One glance at her bare feet answered a question he hadn’t even asked yet. Without saying anything he’d bent down and allowed her scramble onto his back. Hermione’s arms were wrapped around his neck and Fred couldn’t help but smile at the thought of what the sight must look like. Hermione let her head rest on his shoulders.

“Thanks. My feet were killing me in those shoes. I’ve never worn heels before and I’m not going to be repeating the experience any time soon. Are you okay? Won’t I be too heavy for you?”

“Hermione.” Fred stopped and shuffled slightly to get a better hold on her.

“You’re fine. Blimey you’re far skinnier than George and I had to carry him around once!”

Hermione let slip a giggle. “I want to ask what happened, but I feel like I also don’t want to know.”

“Lee Jordan bet I couldn’t do it. He ended up paying me five sickles I think.”

Hermione didn’t respond to this, and instead Fred tried to ignore the fact that he could feel her heart beating against his back. Hermione shuffled slightly.

“Where are we going anyway?”

“It’s a surprise,” Fred smiled to himself, “trust me you’ll love it.”

* * *

When they reached the door that led into the astronomy tower, Hermione slid off Fred’s back and he gave a quick stretch. She bit her lip.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine.” He knew she could tell he was lying.

“Fred you should have stopped and asked me to get off!”

“But your feet were hurting.”

Hermione opened her mouth when he grabbed her hand.

“Come on.”

Neither of them said anything as they walked up the steps to get to the top. Fred was aware of Hermione’s fingers interlaced with his own and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought. Neither of them had really brought up whether or not they were together but for now he was content with that they had. He opened the door at the top of the stairs and led Hermione into the room.

“I know we have no music. No drinks or food. And no idiotic younger brothers. But,” he took one of her hands and bowed.

“Hermione Jean Granger. May I have the honour of this dance.”

Light filled her eyes. “You may Fred Weasley.”

Pressing a hurried kiss to her knuckles, Fred pulled her close against him. Hermione relaxed in his hold as they moved around the floor.

“I never said,” Hermione spun under his arm before taking his hand again.

“You look very dashing. Even with your dress robes.”

Fred grimaced. “They’re horrible aren’t they. Me and George tried casting a charm to at least change the colour, but mum must have guessed we’d all try that since it didn’t work. At least I’m not as frilly as Ron.”

“Besides,” he gripped her waist tightly lifted her off the floor. Hermione laughed as he spun her around again, “we all know I’m very clearly the best looking out of all the Weasley men.”

He expected Hermione to laugh or even roll her eyes when she landed. Instead he simply nodded. Fred slowed their pace until they came to a halt. Hermione was no longer meeting his eyes. Keeping one hand in hers, he gently lifted her head up to face him.

“What’s the matter?”

“When….” Hermione wasn’t crying but Fred could see water shining in her eyes.

“When you asked me to the ball…. was it as like a one-off date or…”? She shook her head.

“I know you said you liked me, and I said I liked you. But I’ve never…. I’ve never had boys want to ask me out. They would always just overlook me and focus on the other girls instead. And you,” her cheeks flushed, “you are really good looking. Loads of girls have crushes on you. You have your pick.”

Fred stared for a few seconds before leaning down and kissing her. Hermione gave a small squeak in surprise, but her lips soon pushed against his. Fred wiped away a tear with his thumb before drawing back.

“I pick you.”

* * *

Fred had no idea what time it was when they stumbled through the portrait opening and into the common room. Hermione had given him a tissue to ensure he didn’t have any remains of her make up on his face. She held her shoes in one hand and his hand in the other. As far as evenings went, Fred would certainly this had been a successful one. Hermione was still laughing at something he’d said. But the laughter broke off and Fred looked over to see Ron sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire. Hermione gripped his hand and he gave hers a reassuring squeeze. Ron eyed them closely.

“Had fun, did we?” He turned to Hermione and Fred could still see a dark look in his eyes.

“Won’t Viktor be upset you left him for someone else?”

Hermione snatched her hand from Fred’s, and he watched as she picked her skirts up and stormed over to Ron.

“Listen here Ronald Weasley. I only went with Viktor as a favour because he has a secret girlfriend back home and was under ridiculous pressure to go with someone. He asked if I would help him out and I agreed. We went as friends!”

Fred smirk as the colour drained Ron’s face. Hermione threw her shoes beside him.

“If you had only asked then I would have told you. But instead you acted like a jealous child. Just because I am friends with you and Harry does not mean you two have ownership over me. I can spend time with whoever I want to thank you very much.”

“I…” Ron’s mouth was moving up and down, but no words were coming out. With a sigh, Fred moved to join Hermione.

“Ron you owe her an apology. I heard what you said to her and it was cruel and unfair. You’re supposed to be her friend. Act like it.”

He half expected his brother to argue back. But Ron gave a small nod.

“I’m sorry Hermione.”

A smile tugged on her face and Fred gave a satisfied nod. Hermione picked her shoes back up.

“Think I’m going to head to bed. Goodnight.”

Fred’s eyes widened as she leaned up and gave him a hurried kiss on the lips. Without a word, Hermione moved towards the stairs leading to the girl’s dormitories. Fred turned to Ron who was staring wide-eyed.

“Don’t. Say. Anything.”

* * *

_ December 2004 _

The music washed over her and the medley of laughing and chatter from the others on the dance floor might as well have not existed. She wriggled her toes to try and get some feeling back into them. Her feet were killing her in these shoes. A few loose curls fell over her face and she lifted a hand to wipe away the oncoming tears. She toyed with the folds of her dress as Fred moved towards her. He shot her a rakish grin before bowing.

“May I have another dance with my beautiful wife?”

Hermione took his hand and let him lead her onto the floor. It still felt strange to hear that. She was Fred’s wife and he was her husband. Even on their wedding day it still seemed like a dream that he’d even asked her. Fred held her close and a hushed silence fell across the room. Hermione glanced around and realised they were the only two on the dancefloor.

“We already had our first dance.”

“I know.” Fred nodded, “This is just something special I had planned.”

Hermione nodded. Fred’s blue jacket glistened as the lights dotted around the room shone on it. Her own yellow dress sparkled and although the skirts were a little cumbersome, Hermione hadn’t been able to stop twirling. The second Fred had asked her to marry him, she’d known what dress she wanted.

_“We’ve been engaged,” Fred checked his watch, “two minutes and you’ve already got your dress!”_

_Hermione cuddled up to him on the sofa. She couldn’t take her eyes from the ring now sitting on her finger._

_“When I was little this muggle film came out. About a girl who broke a curse on a prince which had turned him into a beast. It’s one of my favourite films of all time. I was like her in so many ways and there was this gorgeous yellow ballgown she had. I knew if I ever got married that would be my wedding dress.”_

_Fred pressed his lips to her forehead._

_“Well at least that’s one planning element ticked off I suppose.”_

_Hermione shuffled to face him. “Well…. while we’re on the subject. How do you feel about blue dress robes?”_

Hermione pulled herself from her thoughts to see Fred beaming down at her.

“So then, Mrs Granger-Weasley. How does it feel knowing you’re stuck with me for life?”

“I guess I’ll be able to live with it,” she cocked her head to one side. “So is this surprise actually happening or did you just want everyone to stare at us.”

Fred kissed her nose. “Well everyone has been staring at you all night! Merlin’s beard I’ve not been able to stop looking at you! I nearly spilled my food twice!”

He kissed her again. “You look so stunning. I mean it. I always knew I was lucky to have you but now I’m even more sure of it.”

The gramophone crackled for a few seconds before a familiar voice filled the air.

_“Wise men say only fools rush in,_

_But I can't help falling in love with you.”_

“Did you ever wonder why I was so set on this date?” Fred still moved around the floor with ease despite his leg and back. Hermione shook her head and he nodded at the gramophone. “I wanted our wedding dance to be on the anniversary of our very first dance.”

Her eyes brightened in memory. “That night in the astronomy tower!”

Fred nodded. “I was head over heels for you already. But that night made me realise that I never wanted to dance with any other girl. I wanted you to be the woman I danced all my dances with for the rest of my life.” She blinked back more tears.

“That’s beautiful.”

He winked. “I know.”

“No, I mean it.” She kissed him thickly for a few seconds before easing back. “You are amazing Fred. So amazing. And I love you so much.” He brought the hand he was holding to his lips and kissed it.

“I love you too Hermione. Til death us do part.”

They fell into silence, slowly waltzing around the floor. Not taking their eyes from each other and instead letting the music and memories that went with it, do the talking.

_"Take my hand, take my whole life too._

_For I can't help falling in love with you.”_


End file.
